Paradigma
by mindplatter
Summary: AU!/Manusia hanya tunduk pada satu hal; kepercayaannya./LangitBumi/Ficlet!/fluff-fic/MindtoRnr?


**_Disclaimer : Not own anything_**

**_Greeting Notes:_****_ Di-publish untuk kapal kesayangan dari dunia yang berbeda. Semoga dapat dinikmati dengan baik-baik saja._**

* * *

**_Manusia hanya tunduk pada satu hal: Kepercayaannya._ **

Sakura menulis kutipan di ujung gambarannya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum seperti baru saja menelan janji manis. Tangannya sudah seperti kertas lukis itu sendiri, penuh warna.

"Naru, kamu tau nggak apa yang unik dari manusia?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya yang memperhatikan Sakura. Perlu waktu untuknya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena sibuk mencari jawaban.

Hanya saja, Sakura yang kepalanya menunduk membuat lekuk wajahnya itu terlihat manis juga lembut. Menggemaskan sekali.

'_Sial, ingin sekali kumiliki._'

"Ada banyak. Emang kenapa?"

Diam-diam tangan Naruto mengambil foto Sakura, secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentu saja.

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari kertas canson. Namun tangan kanannya yang memegang kuas lukis masih tetap menari-nari bagaikan kertas lukis itu sendiri.

"Coba sebutkan salah satunya."

Naruto menyimpan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku, dengan kedua matanya yang masih enggan lepas dari memasati berbagai reaksi yang dipertontonkan oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin … karena manusia adalah manusia itu sendiri."

Sakura tertawa lugu. "Jangan membuatku harus mengulangi pertanyaanku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai memperlihatkan barisan gigi-giginya.

"Aku masih suka membuatmu seperti itu."

Tangan Sakura yang sedang melukis berhenti sesaat, ia mendelik ke arah Naruto dan mengukir segaris cemberut di bibirnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan wajah geli. "Coba kamu aja deh yang kasih tau," ia berdiri untuk memutar kursi yang didudukinya, kemudian kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan yang berlipat terpangku di atas kepala kursi.

"Aku pengen denger."

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah kertas lukis, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Beberapa saat Sakura diam tak kunjung menjawab, Naruto hanya membawa dagunya bersandar di atas tangannya, sembari tersenyum kecil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari kertas lukis dan menaruh kuas ke meja kecil di sisinya beserta palet di tangan kirinya itu.

"Beli minum dulu yuk."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang berdiri dari duduknya.

Setelah berdiri, Sakura mendekati Naruto untuk mengambil salah satu tangannya, yang kemudian ia bawa pergi.

"Aku lagi nggak bawa uang loh."

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto di belakang, sembari meneruskan langkahnya membawa Naruto pergi.

"Emang pernah bawa uang?"

Naruto meringis sedikit mendengar cibiran Sakura untuknya.

"Kasar sekali."

Sakura kembali menoleh ke depan. "Nanti gantiin uangku pake bensin motor bututmu itu."

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir Naruto. "Aww … Sakura-_chan_ emang malaikatku deh."

"Gak usah muji-muji. Gak bikin kamu ganteng di mataku."

"Emang gak bikin ganteng, tapi bikin kamu sayang."

Sakura mencengkram erat tangan Naruto yang ia genggam, membuat si empunya merintih kecil dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Sayang sayang pala lu peang."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Iish … dasar _tsundere_. Aahh …"

"… itu salah satu keunikan manusia yang ada padamu, Sakura."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh lagi padanya. Wajah Naruto dengan lembut tersenyum kepada Sakura, dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup malu.

Sakura terperangah, kedua matanya melebar disertai binar-binar yang menitiki cahaya. Ia segera mengatup mulutnya, kemudian membuang wajahnya dengan gelisah.

Kedua mata Sakura memejam erat, semburat merah muda tampak memoles gemas di kedua pipinya.

"Kalo jalan matanya dipake, nona. Tuh ada tiang di depan."

Sontak Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat ia cemberut.

"Aisshh … bodo ah."

Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya menarik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa renyah karena berhasil menjahili gadis itu.

Mereka kemudian berhenti berjalan di depan _vending machine_. Sakura dengan kasar melepas tangan Naruto dari genggamannya, kemudian mengambil beberapa uang koin untuk membeli minuman ringan dari mesin itu.

Naruto masih tertawa dengan suara yang sayup-sayup, disertai tangannya yang tadi dihempaskan Sakura terkepal menutupi bibirnya.

"Nih!"

Naruto membuka matanya, dan sontak terpelotot. Ia dengan gelagapan menangkap minum kaleng yang di lemparkan Sakura kepadanya.

"O-oyy."

Sakura hanya membuang muka. Ia membuka penutup minuman kalengnya, kemudian hendak kembali melangkah. Baru satu kali melangkah, tangan satunya yang menjuntai ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kalo minum itu duduk. Aku gak mau direpotin sama kamu gara-gara kamu yang kena batu ginjal."

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. "Iish … iya-iya."

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya secara kasar ke bangku kayu panjang, di sebelah mesin penjual minuman.

Kemudian Naruto menyusul Sakura duduk, dengan senyum yang kembali terpahat di bibirnya.

Mereka pun sama-sama menenggak minumannya masing-masing, dengan berbeda cara. Naruto yang menenggak minumannya dengan santai, sedangkan Sakura dengan cara kasar. Dan Naruto memperhatikan itu.

Baru saja Sakura menenggak habis minumannya, ia langsung tersedak. Tenggorokannya membatuk-batuk cukup kecil, membuatnya terpejam.

Naruto langsung bereaksi menaruh minuman yang ia genggam di sebelahnya. Kemudian cepat-cepat bergeser mendekati Sakura.

"Baru mau kubilangin."

Tangan kiri Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah bibir gadis itu, untuk mengelap sisa-sisa minuman di ujung-ujung bibir si gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eemm … makasih, Naru."

Sakura membuka matanya sembari menyentuh tangan Naruto yang sedang mengelapi ujung bibirnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, setelah itu tersentak.

Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto cukup dekat, membuat ekspresinya membisu belum mampu menunjukkan reaksinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah sebal karena senyum jahil yang Naruto tunjukkan.

"Kenapa? Jatuh cinta ya …"

Dengan sebal Sakura melempar tangan Naruto menjauhi wajahnya, kemudian membuang muka.

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan ngambek dulu iih. Masih ada utang kamu sama aku."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Bukannya kebalik?"

Naruto mengambil minumannya, "Ini 'kan bayarannya beda. Utang penjelasanmu yang tadi yang kumaksud." Kemudian ia menenggak minuman itu.

Sakura mengerutkan ekspresinya. Ia melempar kaleng minuman kosongnya ke dalam tong sampah di sebelah bangku di sisinya.

"Udah nggak minat."

Kemudian Sakura pun berdiri. "Aku ingin beli crape di taman kota, anterin!" setelah itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya, menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum.

'_Keunikan manusia ya …_'

Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah kaleng minum kosong di genggamannya. Bibir minuman kaleng itu ia usapi dengan ibu jarinya.

'_Kepercayaannya mungkin, yang membuatnya yakin untuk tetap mendekat. Yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk terus berharap, meniup-niupkan dengan sayup keinginannya. Tentang keunikan manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta, dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Manis sekali._'

"Naruto! Ayo!"

Naruto tersentak kemudian menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah berada cukup jauh dengan. Sedang berdiri sebal menungguinya.

"Aah, iya."

Ia kemudian berdiri dan membuang kaleng minuman kosong ke tong sampah di sana. Setelah itu, Naruto pun berlari sedikit untuk mendekati Sakura.

"_Nee_ … Sakura," ujar Naruto setelah berdiri dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan hanya merespon sebal kepada Naruto.

"Manusia itu uniknya … seperti aku sekarang. Boleh aku percaya suatu saat kamu akan memintaku untuk melamarmu?"

Sontak Sakura melotot. Ia melayangkan sikunya menghujam sisi perut Naruto dengan cukup kuat. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan karena perbuatan Sakura padanya.

"Udah iihh …"

Naruto masih merintih-rintih, sambil menahan geli di tenggorokannya.

Sakura pun hendak kembali melangkah, sebelum kemudian tersentak mengingat sesuatu.

"Eeh, sebentar,"

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Lukisanku Naruto! Aissh …"

Dengan tergesah-gesah ia berbalik, kemudian berlari untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat mereka sebelumnya berada.

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum kepada Sakura yang tergesah-gesah berlari kembali meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke lain arah.

Matanya memandang lembut langit sore dari tempatnya berdiri di lorong teras gedung bertingkat ini. Ia masih memegang sisi perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri dengan tangan kiri.

"Kawatir diabetes deh aku."

Cukup aneh bagi Naruto, ketika sering diperlihatkan setiap gelegat Sakura yang menggemaskan menurutnya. Bagaimana gadis itu saat sedang sebal, ataupun sedang mencak-mencak kepadanya, yang bahkan penyebabnya itu bukan dari dirinya.

"Manis sekali siih …"


End file.
